


Surprise?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Surprise?

“You have been assigned to the Enterprise.” An authoritative voice spoke. 

You ignored it, working on your PADD, getting prepared for being sent out on a mission on said Enterprise. While you knew that your older brother was on the Enterprise, you felt no need to inform him of your assignment. 

“Ensign Y/N.” The voice spoke again. 

You sighed and turned, immediately straightening your back. “My apologies Lieutenant.” 

Lieutenant Uhura stood, smiling widely. “It’s quite alright, you seemed busy. I just wanted to introduce myself before our mission began. You will be working under me.” 

You of course, knew that, but you showed your interest nonetheless. “I’m absolutely thrilled and look forward to it.” 

She smiled approvingly and nodded, letting you be. 

Hearing your brother's voice, you moved quickly out of sight. The last thing you wanted was him being a drama queen about you being aboard the Enterprise. “I'm telling you, Jim, you need to take things more seriously!” 

“And you need to lighten up!” 

You bristled at the voice of Jim Kirk, while shivering at the same time. You sped up your walking eager to get away, but at the same time you turned, catching a glance at your future Captain. 

Shaking your head, you hurried on board, and to your quarters. 

* * *

The following morning you were told to report to the Bridge immediately for meet ups. You put on your uniform nervously, knowing you couldn’t avoid your brother for long. Once it was set, you pulled your hair up into a neat, high ponytail. Taking a deep breath, you exited your quarters and held your head high as you made your way to the Bridge.

You quickly fell into line with the other new members, eyeing your superior officers, smiling when you saw Uhura. You spotted Mr. Spock next, not believing for a moment that you’d be working under such respective people. 

Bones walked onto the Bridge, eyeing over the new crew quickly, but was forced to do a double take when he saw you. He rushed over, a serious look on his face. “Y/N/N?” He hissed, not pleased with this one bit.

You kept a straight face and gave a curt nod. “Doctor McCoy.” 

“Care to tell me what you think you’re doing?” He asked under his breath. 

“Bones! Stop harassing the new crew.” Kirk teased as he walked over. “You two know each other?” 

Bones shot him a look. “This is my  _ baby sister _ .” 

You rolled your eyes but stood straighter, nodding to Jim. “Captain Kirk. Apologies for my brother. I go by Ensign Y/N to not get confused with this one.” You motioned to your angry brother. 

Kirk smirked with a chuckle at Bones. “Does no one in your family have the ability to be anything but serious?” He teased. “Anyway, nice to meet you, Ensign.” 

Bones clenched his jaw, pointing a finger at you. “We’ll talk about this later.” 

You fought to roll your eyes, wanting to be as professional as possible. 

Kirk ignored his friend’s stare. “So what will you be doing Ensign?” 

“I’ll be working with Lieutenant Uhura, Captain.” You replied, ignoring how good his scent was to you. 

He nodded. “Well I look forward to hearing what you can do.” He smiled, giving you that charming smile you knew he used often. 

“Thank you, Captain.” You said politely.

He stared at you for a few moments longer before going down the line. 

“What it god’s name do think you’re up to?” Bones asked again. 

“Thought we were talking about this later?” You hissed. 

“I changed my mind.” He ground out. “Now. What are you doing?” 

You narrowed your eyes at him. “My job.” You told him. “Now, kindly get out of my face.” 

“If you think I’m letting this ship take off with you on it…” He started. 

“You’ll what Leonard?” You glared at him. “You’ll shove me off and not see me for five years?” You scoffed. “As appealing as that sounds, I deserve to be here so piss off.” 

Kirk had been watching, and listening to you two bicker. He smiled widely as you didn’t back down, despite knowing you were an Omega. 

“Alright, we have some new crew aboard!” Kirk announced, moving away from the line. “If they’ve been assigned to the Enterprise, then we know they’re skilled.”

You gave a small smile, raising an eyebrow at Leonard to make a comment. Once Jim made his rounds of announcements, you immediately went to Uhura. 

She smiled. “You’re gonna be on the Bridge today, it’s not everyday I get a new translator so I’m putting you to use.” 

“I’m excited to be working with you, Lieutenant.” You told her with a smile. 

“So, before rumors fly around here, how do you know McCoy?” She asked as you both sat. 

You sighed. “He’s my older brother. He’s all pissy since I’m here.” You shrugged, crossing your legs. 

She deduced that you didn’t speak with him first about your assignment. “Ah, older brothers.” She chuckled. “Now he’s going to be super grumpy.” She teased, making sure you knew she wasn’t judging. 

“According to him, and our father, I should stay on Earth. Play it safe.” You rolled your eyes with a chuckle. “Anyways. Enough about the grumpy one.” 

She smiled, nodding. “You’re in good hands here.” She states before beginning to show you the ropes. 

* * *

“What do you mean you can’t get her off the ship?” Bones hissed at Jim. 

Kirk raised an eyebrow at Bones. “I’m not sure what part of that you’re having trouble with.” He said sarcastically. “First of all, we departed  _ yesterday _ . Secondly, why are you throwing a fit over this? Don’t you want to keep an eye on your baby sister? I would...ya know, if I had one.” He shrugged. 

Bones shot him a look. “Thank God you were enough for your parents.” He threw his hands in the air. “I barely want to be on this ship!” 

Kirk sighed. “Bones there’s nothing I can do, so you better start getting used to it.” He shrugged, not wanting to fight about this. 

“Jim, don’t tell me you couldn’t tell.” He groaned. “My sister is an Omega. What happens when other Alphas on the ship figure that out?” He knew it was only a matter of time. 

“I could tell alright.” Jim winced at the way it sounded. “But we have great policies Bones. The second someone used her status against her, there’s consequences.” 

Bones stormed away, clearly not getting anywhere with his Captain. All he wanted was to protect his baby sister! Clenching his fists, he shot you a look on the way by, making you fight the urge to stick your tongue out at him.

While making faces at your dear brother, you weren’t paying attention and ran straight into Jim. “Oh God, sorry Ji-Captain.” You cleared your throat. 

Kirk chuckled with a smirk. “He has that effect on people.” He shrugged. “I just wanted you to know you can come to me of anyone says anything to you.”

“Let me guess, because I'm a weak little Omega?” You crossed your arms. 

He raised his eyebrows. “No, because we care about our employees, and since there’s a lot of new folks we don’t know who are the assholes yet.” He frowned internally as his breathing became heavy around you. 

You gave him a bored look. “Well, aside from Leonard, I can see one right now.” You told him, making his mouth hang open for a split second. “Oh, I know all about you. Leonard talks. A lot.” 

Quickly gathering his composure. “Well forgive me for worrying about you in the first place Ensign. Dismissed.” 

You huffed as he used his rank on you, pushing past him down the hall. 

“No wonder Bones wants her off the ship.” He muttered, shaking his head before walking the opposite way, clenching his jaw. 

* * *

The first week of the mission was finally over and you were finally getting used to your routine. You had one last thing to do however and you weren’t looking forward to it. 

Your medical exam. 

Walking in the medical bay, you let out a sigh. “Leonard.” You said, bored.

“If my other doctor wasn’t so busy I’d send you to her.” He immediately said as he pulled up your file on his PADD. “Sit, let’s be civil at least.” 

“Are you going to still pout about me being on board?” You asked, sitting down. “Because if not...I’m still gonna make faces at you behind your back.”

He sighed. “Due to the fact that we’re in the middle of space, there’s nothing I can do but accept it for now.” He began checking things off his list. “You’re up to date on all your suppressants?” 

You crossed one leg over the other, letting it bounce slightly. “Of course.” You told him, hating talking about this with your older brother. However, he was a doctor, and as he said, the other one was busy. “I’ve never missed them since I started taking them.” You shrugged.

He nodded in approval. “And you’re on birth control I assume?” Thankfully he was being professional about the questions, ready to provide anything you weren’t taking. 

“No.” You told him honestly, making his head shoot up. “I'm not taking something I don't need, Leonard. I'm sorry. Dr. McCoy.” 

He looked at you for a few moments. “Well if you change your mind, let me or the other doctors on call know.” He knew he couldn’t force you to do anything, so he didn’t fight it. “Other than that you seem fine, see you back in three months.” He looked back at you. “And don’t harass Jim again please.” 

You stared at him. “I didn’t harass him!” You shot up. “Where the hell did you get that idea?” You glared.

He stared right back. “You called him an ass! I don’t even do that!” He huffed, standing back. “I’m so worried about you being on the ship but you might not even last that long.” He walked out of the room. Despite him being nice during the exam, it was past that point now. 

“No I didn’t.” You muttered once he was gone. “Technically.” Sighing, you walked back through the door, not wanting to give him time to storm back in and lecture you. Your luck he’d do that and you’d get into some serious trouble for decking him.

You sighed and walked back to your quarters, thankful your first week was done. Your first project was set to start Monday and you couldn’t wait to begin. 


End file.
